


Overwhelmed by a Kiss

by Tsushi



Series: Vampire AU [2]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsushi/pseuds/Tsushi
Summary: Zenigata finds himself captured by his enemy, a vampire he's sworn to destroy, Lupin III, but the creature's motives are hard to discern...This is a Vampire AU fic, somewhat of a sequel to First Stake and is based on a comic by zenigashapon on Twitter, link in the notes!
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Series: Vampire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Overwhelmed by a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much to zenigashapon for this comic that made me say, this is great but what if it was vampires. https://twitter.com/zenigashapon/status/1324783604019339274?s=20

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there, or how he got there, but he was reasonably certain who had done it. He was sore, he remembered being about to lose a fight with a particularly dangerous quarry. If anything else had found him looking for revenge he would probably not be alive to even think about it. But that wasn’t the case with Lupin III.

This particular vampire had a sick obsession with tormenting him, endlessly, rather than ever finishing the job. And Zenigata vowed to pursue him in kind. They had crossed paths a few times now, and never by coincidence.

And this is why Zenigata suspected it was him who had tied him to this chair after he’d been knocked unconscious. Lupin III entered the room with a theatrical flourish and a devious fanged grin, and proved his hunch correct.

“Sloppy work tonight, you’re lucky I was around to step in.” Lupin III was sneering at him. Gleaming teeth, he seemed more animated than usual, drawing close and pressing his delicate hands against Zenigata’s broad shoulders. Making his neck more exposed. Zenigata scrunched down slightly in the chair, he had little other defense at the moment.

“What exactly do you want from me?” Zenigata tried to ask as calm and level as possible, showing only the frustration he currently felt. Other than blood, human fear was a vampire’s favorite food. He didn’t plan to give him the satisfaction.

“Maybe a little gratitude would be nice...” the vampire leaned in closer. One of his hands rested under Zenigata’s chin.

Zenigata’s mouth opened just slightly in surprise, it had been quite a long time since someone had touched his face like that. But even as he started to feel himself getting slightly flustered, he remembered with a sudden urgency that what this creature would want from him return would probably be blood, or possibly even his life.

“What does a little gratitude mean for a monster like you?” He narrowed his eyes and recoiled slightly, pulling his chin from its resting place on the vampire’s hand.

There was something in Lupin’s eyes, as if maybe this vampire could still feel some of the human emotions. Rejection? Pain? Zenigata wasn’t sure he could trust what he saw there, but something in him wanted to. This wasn’t the first time he detected a certain softness in his sworn enemy.

Lupin touched the edge of Zenigata’s jaw with a frosty hand, face warmed and pink even as he did. In the touch, Zenigata felt a longing, as inhuman as the contact felt, lacking some of the comfort of human fingertips, but tender nevertheless.

He swallowed. His nerves were starting to show and his voice shook just slightly. Not from fear, but from something else.

“I said, What does gratitude mean to you?”

Lupin locked eyes with him, so close to his face, his thumb resting right against Zenigata’s bottom lip. A bit cold, but soft and silky, and the way he brushed it slowly to the side gave the hunter a chill.

With those intense eyes looking down at him, Zenigata could feel his resolve weaken. Even if he knew commands had to be spoken aloud to affect a human, he wanted to convince himself it had to be a trick. Something outside himself melting him like butter.

He had sworn to never to leave room in the world for people who use and abuse the weak, and vampires depended on bloodshed and manipulation to survive. There was no such thing as a good vampire. Even the ones that could be reasoned with could turn into a feral animal on a dime at the right provocation.

He tried to remind himself of this. That a vampire was not a man, not capable of human love, or even human affection, only a hollow facsimile. But it felt too real to deny.

He shut his eyes, no longer able to take the gaze, the anticipation of something that he wasn’t sure was coming but yet he suddenly wanted so badly. His cheeks were flushed, his face stung with shame, but he couldn’t deny that he was hoping, hoping that he wasn’t completely misjudging the way Lupin was looking at him.

Eyes still shut, he felt lips brush his own, sharp fangs press ever so delicately in his lower lip. Not piercing skin, just putting a firm painful, pleasurable pressure that made his skin tingle like an electrical current. Hands moving his face closer, mixing into his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, it felt almost needy... and it made him shudder.

But just as soon as he gave in to the sensation of it, the vampire seemed to vanish, his hands not lingering for even a moment longer after he broke contact. Zenigata opened his eyes cautiously, finding himself suddenly alone and now even more confused as when he started.

He thought for a moment to call his name, call him back. But he held it in stubbornly. It was probably all some game at his expense. What else could it be? Boredom of an immortal wanting to thrill seek. What could be more dangerous than flirting with death.

He shook off the haze, scolded himself for whatever it was that he just let happen. Even if it felt too good to describe and far too strange a tale to tell to anyone else. He began to shift, trying to slip his hands from the ropes, it seemed likely it might be his only chance to escape before the vampire took something from him.

He bit his cheek, his heart thudding hard in his chest, trying to convince himself he hadn’t already had something taken.


End file.
